


La Fonte della Buona Sorte

by NonaeMex



Series: Lucius Malfoy bdsm tales [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonaeMex/pseuds/NonaeMex
Summary: (Dopo "Magician and Courtesans")Il signor Malfoy sottopose per iscritto la sua richiesta di bandire la fiaba. (…)Il mio rifiuto di rimuovere il libro dalla biblioteca fu appoggiato dalla maggioranza del Consiglio. Scrissi a Malfoy per spiegare la mia decisione(…)La mia risposta provocò svariate repliche da parte del signor Malfoy, ma poiché esse consistevano per lo più di obbrobriosi commenti sulla mia salute mentale,la mia famiglia e la mia igiene, la loro rilevanza per queste note é del tutto marginale.”- Le Fiabe di Beda il Bardo , Il commento di Albus Silente su ‘la Fonte della Buona Sorte’





	La Fonte della Buona Sorte

_**La Fonte della Buona Sorte** _

 

 

 

  
_“La Fonte della Buona Sorte é probabilmente la più popolare delle fiabe di Beda, benché, come Il Mago e il Pentolone Salterino, abbia i suoi detrattori._  
Più di un genitore ha chiesto la rimozione di questa fiaba dalla biblioteca di Hogwarts, tra cui, curiosamente, un discendente di Brutus Malfoy nonché ex membro del Consiglio di Hogwarts, il signor Lucius Malfoy.  
Il signor Malfoy sottopose per iscritto la sua richiesta di bandire la fiaba. (…) Il mio rifiuto di rimuovere il libro dalla biblioteca fu appoggiato dalla maggioranza del Consiglio. Scrissi a Malfoy per spiegare la mia decisione(…)  
La mia risposta provocò svariate repliche da parte del signor Malfoy, ma poiché esse consistevano per lo più di obbrobriosi commenti sulla mia salute mentale,la mia famiglia e la mia igiene, la loro rilevanza per queste note é del tutto marginale.”  
\- Le Fiabe di Beda il Bardo , Il commento di Albus Silente su ‘la Fonte della Buona Sorte’ 

  
  
  
  
  
  
“ _Così… così non ti fermare… probabilmente ci st-stanno osservando… la z-zona pullula di vecchi g-guardoni…_ ”  
  
  
Avevo _esagerato_?  
  
_Certo_ , e mi _piaceva_ l’idea.  
  
  
Ero solo tra le lenzuola ancora umide e aggrovigliate. Giacevo riverso, la schiena al vento, nudo.  
  
Un torpore soddisfatto, ipnotico mi colmava con il suo calore benefico. Laggiù, mescolato insieme al mio sudore e ai miei umori c’era ancora il seme di Walden.  
  
Ero consapevole del genere di spettacolo che probabilmente offrivo: assolutamente scandaloso.  
  
Sorrisi un po’, con il viso immerso nel cuscino.  
  
Era sera ormai, in condizioni normali a quell’ora avrei cenato… ed in effetti, avevo fame.  
Ormai ero _solo_ : avevo congedato Walden.  
Quanto all’altro ospite, quello nascosto dietro la porta, il mio Elfo domestico aveva precise istruzioni: farlo uscire immediatamente dopo Walden ed accompagnarlo gentilmente alla porta.  
  
  
_Grazie tante, alla prossima?_  
  
Non ne avevo idea, ne’ per il momento me ne preoccupavo. Avevo una mezza voglia di scuotermi di dosso quel torpore, alzarmi ed infilarmi in bagno. Volevo concedermi una lunga sosta immerso nei miei aromi da bagno preferiti prima di cena.  
  
  
Il silenzio era completo: non c’era più nessuno in casa, a parte me. O almeno era ciò che credevo.  
  
  
La porta finestra che dava sul mio giardino era aperta: mi puntellai pigramente sul gomito, facendo una smorfia - uno dei miei pavoni uscì dalla siepe di ginepro, come un lampo bianco nell’azzurro della primissima notte.  
  
  
_Credevo di essere solo, veramente._  
  
_Grande dimostrazione di stupidità, da parte mia._  
  
  
Avevo appena distolto di malavoglia lo sguardo da quello spicchio di giardino - ero ancora completamente trasognato, immerso nel puro rilassamento e nel torpore fisico.  
  
Non mi alzai _mai_ da quel letto.  
  
Una mano incredibilmente forte mi piombò da dietro sulla nuca, sbattendomi giù.  
  
  
Istintivamente, lanciai la mano destra verso il comodino, solo per notare con mio sommo orrore che la bacchetta era sparita.  
  
  
  
“ _Bei riflessi, Lucius…_ ”  
  
Sussurrò all’improvviso una voce che _riconobbi_.  
  
“Maledizione…!”  
  
_Com’era possibile che quel dannato vecchio Babbanofilo fosse così forte?! Come?!_  
  
“ _Non colpirmi, per favore…!_ ”  
  
E neppure un gemito, una imprecazione alla gomitata che lo aveva appena raggiunto! Eppure l’avevo sentita andare a segno!  
  
Albus Silente mi concesse alcuni istanti per capire… per fermarmi ed accettare di essere inchiodato giù, nudo, alle mie lenzuola disastrate ed umide, nudo e con il seme di Walden che iniziava a colarmi lungo la coscia.  
  
Perché capissi che gli bastava una mano, per irradiare attraverso la mia nuca quella specie di vibrazione annichilente, invalidante.  
  
  
_“Un vecchio guardone…”_  
  
Lo sentii dire alla fine, con calma.  
  
E poi le sentii: le sue dita sfiorarmi il centro della schiena, lievi, posando solo i polpastrelli.  
  
“ _Binky_!”  
  
  
Ringhiai, perché potevo ancora urlare: ma dov’era quell’Elfo dannato? Oh se l’avrei battuto… “Non verrà, Lucius. Non te la prendere con lui, non poteva vedermi arrivare. L’ho colto alle spalle. Si trova nell’anticamera, tramortito. Si sveglierà senza alcun problema…”  
  
“ _Che cosa diavolo pensa di fare?!_ ”  
  
La fontana in giardino gorgogliava, irridendomi. Riverberava estraneo, quel rumore. Le lenzuola raggrumate sotto il petto mi costringevano in una posizione scomoda ed odiosa… Silente rise piano. Fu tutto ciò che ottenni da lui in risposta.  
  
Poi, arrivò il primo colpo.  
  
_Urlai_.  
  
_E ancora…_  
  
  
Sembrava un colpo di cinghia, invece era uno schiaffo: _uno schiaffo durissimo, probabilmente dato sollevando tutto il braccio, al centro della natica sinistra - oh Dio - che diavolo aveva al posto mani?_ Per qualche istante fui solo capace di boccheggiare, per la sorpresa e il dolore.  
  
  
Mi faceva un male furioso, intollerabile: eppure era davvero solo uno schiaffo.  
_Una… una…_  
  
“ _Pensi di non meritartela, Lucius? Una bella sculacciata?_ ”  
  
“Vecchio lurido… che sta facendo, vecchio lurido _bas-_ "  
  
“ _Vecchio lurido bastardo?_ Andiamo Lucius, l’hai persino scritta in una lettera. Cerca di essere più originale. Ricordi il nostro grazioso scambio di missive?”  
  
“Di cosa sta… _NO, FERMO!_ ”  
  
E mentre altri due schiaffi, meno potenti ma non per questo meno umilianti si distribuivano equamente sul mio fondoschiena, ricordai… La Fonte della Buona Sorte… quelle ridicole favole, quell’ancor più ridicolo Beda… Draco frequentava solo il secondo anno… ero furioso, perché Silente si era rifiutato di eliminare quella porcheria da lecca Babbani dalla Biblioteca di Hogwarts, e probabilmente era ancora lì, _quella spazzatura_!  
  
“ _BASTA, BASTA!_ ”  
  
Tre, quattro… poi le dita ricaddero sulla pelle che sentivo gonfia, probabilmente infiammata.  
  
“Potessi vederti adesso, Lucius. La tua bella pelle bianca é rossa come un tramonto…”  
_Oh potente Salazar._  
  
“… sei quasi livido…”  
  
E non stentavo a credergli, mentre mi mordevo forte il labbro inferiore, così forte da sentire i denti scalfirlo e mi accorgevo di avere due lucciconi di lacrime lungo le guance.  
  
  
Ancora, le dita mi sfiorarono, lontano da quel bruciore, sulla schiena e le reni. Giocherellava. Lunghe dita secche e delicate, mentre quelle dell’altra mano mi tenevano ancora giù per la nuca, non solo: mi affondavano nella carne, tenendomi come si tiene un gattino irrequieto per la collottola: il contrasto era terrificante, ed orribilmente… _orribilmente…_  
  
“Che cosa ha intenzione di fare? _E-ehi!_ ”  
  
Indugiò in superficie, lungo il solco delle mie natiche: rabbrividii…  
  
_…dita orribilmente delicate ed eccitanti…  
ecco._  
  
  
“Non ti colpirò più… tu gli assomigli così tanto...”  
  
Mi era di magra consolazione, era di magra consolazione alla mia mente: lentamente, mi concentravo sui delicati sfioramenti che sentivo: scendeva e risaliva, piano, lo sentii avventurarsi a tastoni sotto, all’interno della coscia sinistra, sfiorare la traccia ancora umida di Walden in punta di dita… e soffocare una risatina afona.  
  
“Lo vedi, mio zelante ex-Consigliere? Lo vedi, discendente di Brutus?”  
  
“ _Non osi pronunciare il nome dei miei antenati!!!_ ”  
  
  
A quel mio _ringhio_ , che prometteva _morte_ le sue dita mi strizzarono dolcemente la coscia, poi ricaddero.  
Albus Silente non batté ciglio: aggiunsi altre due o tre opinioni su di lui - potete ben immaginarne il tono - ma ciò non gli impedì di tornare a farmi rabbrividire con quei tocchi insinuanti, terribili, che mi stavano facendo divaricare le ginocchia ogni secondo _di più_ …  
  
  
_“Che spettacolo magnifico, signor Malfoy.”_  
  
  
Era alle mie spalle,  mi pareva immenso e senza forma, fatto solo di fruscii di tunica e mani d’acciaio, sentivo la stoffa della sua veste sfiorare di tanto in tanto la mia pelle nuda… mi si era quasi gettato addosso poco prima che Walden iniziasse con me ed io lo avevo deriso e sfidato  _‘Questo mi costerà un bel po’ di stomaco, Eccellenza… ma non é detto che non possa accadere.'_  
  
_Perché sapevo di poterlo fare, no?_  
  
Pensavo di avere la situazione in _pugno_.  
  
_Pensavo_.  
  
“Uno spettacolo assolutamente indecente e magnifico. Dovrebbe potersi vedere, anche solo per un secondo.”  
  
_Oh no. Stai zitto…_  
  
“Il piacere che il suo amico Boia le ha deposto dentro é molto ricco, oserei dire straordinariamente abbondante. Inoltre é bianco pieno, il che elimina ogni possibilità di errore sull’identificazione… per così dire. Le é colato tutto tra le natiche - le ha impiastricciato la coscia ed ha bagnato parte delle sue lenzuola - ed ha lasciato…”  
  
Si interruppe apposta, il _bastardo_ : per poter ascoltare meglio il mio mezzo urlo languido, mentre affondava l’indice, o _il medio_ all’interno del mio corpo, lentamente.  
  
“… ha lasciato l’ambiente magnificamente _predisposto_.”  
  
_Oh dio, oh dio: mi umiliava, il mio eterno nemico, la mia inossidabile spina del fianco, Albus Silente: sapevo che mi disprezzava, ed io mi eccitavo!_  
  
Poi toccò un punto dentro di me: _le reni mi si irrigidirono ed il mio fondo schiena ebbe un guizzo_.  
Iniziò a premere dolcemente, ritmicamente, dentro, tra le carni: mi ridussi a gemere una, due, tre volte, sentendo la mia voce uscire atona e strascicata… _odiandomi._  
  
  
“ _Tra tutti gli ipocriti Purosanguisti, Lucius, tu sei il peggiore._ ”  
  
  
Ero finito sulla schiena, a cosce divaricate, le braccia sollevate ed arrese e nemmeno sapevo come. Il mio campo visivo era un insieme di stelle bianche - vedevo muoversi i contorni sfocati di quella figura trionfante quando improbabile, poi sentivo la punta della lunga - _disgustosa, odiosa - barba sfiorarmi il ginocchio nudo ed aperto_ \- non me lo stavo immaginando, stava accadendo davvero - mi scavava dentro, colpendo un punto che mi scioglieva ogni nervo come niente in vita mia prima e con la mano libera massaggiava gentilmente la mia dannata, maledetta erezione - non potevo niente contro le ritmiche, potenti contrazioni del mio ventre e del mio petto: ogni respiro era una grande onda, - _oddio_ \- era la fine… la fine…  
  
  
e sapevo che mi studiava il viso, per nulla concentrato su quanto stava facendo in basso, come se l’avesse già fatto centinaia di altre volte.  
  
Nessuno mi aveva mai toccato così, mi stava - _oh, oh, iniziava con quei colpetti secchi e serrati, uno appresso all’altro, oh dio, oh_ \- _mi stava facendo morire._  
  
  
“ _Sei il peggior ipocrita bigotto che io abbia mai incontrato, signor Malfoy. Cianci continuamente di quanto siano sporchi quelli come me… e poi, ti ritrovo pieno di sperma._ ”  
  
Non avevo più ne’ cervello, ne’ lingua per quello, giacevo contorcendomi, annichilito, godendo con ogni atomo del mio corpo di quel terribile insulto, non mi faceva nemmeno più male dove mi aveva colpito, avrei scoperto solo due ore dopo di non avere nemmeno un livido, in realtà…  
  
era troppo, troppo anche per me, niente era così, _oh dio niente, non le maligne dissertazioni di Walden, quello che mi aveva eccitato fino a quel momento era acqua fresca in confronto…_  
così, lo dissi _davvero_.  
  
“ _S- smetta o m- mi farà morire…_ ”  
  
“Ma no, ma no… non morirai… _dannato ipocrita… puttana… lurido pervertito… lurido, bigotto, ipocrita, perverso, vizioso coccola-pavoni… rivoltante, borioso succhia uccelli…_ ”  
  
  
  
Venni.  
Mi sentii emettere un urlo rauco, ma ormai mi stavo azzerando.  
  
Per tre lunghi secondi o forse addirittura di più, non fui in me.  
  
Ero immobile, respiravo affannosamente, senza nemmeno curarmi di nascondere il rumore stridente che facevo. Silente si rialzò e girò intorno al letto. Per un istante mi contemplò mentre me ne stavo lì, a braccia e gambe spalancate, sentendomi gli occhi come due globi vitrei dentro le orbite.  
Poi afferrò bruscamente un lembo delle lenzuola, lo passò seccamente sul mio petto - raccogliendo quel disastro con un gesto pratico e veloce - e me lo buttò sul volto.  
  
_L’insulto finale._  
No, non proprio… non proprio, _il tocco finale_ fu sfilare con la stessa grazia una delle lunghe, lussureggianti piume di pavone dal vaso accanto al comodino e lasciarmela cadere addosso.  
  
  
Si voltò con calma, come se fosse semplicemente giunto a termine di un lungo compito gravoso, fiero di averlo svolto bene. Come se non avesse fatto niente di diverso da ciò che faceva sempre… raggiunse la porta. La spalancò. Prima di uscire mi rivolse un breve cenno.  
  
“Ti auguro una buona serata, Lucius. Vorrei solo che tu non gli somigliassi _così tanto_. Anche se per il resto, non avete nulla in comune...”   
Balzai in piedi, nudo e sconvolto e stropicciato e _vergognosamente usato_ com'ero.   
  
Lui - insulto supremo - si voltò in fretta, nemmeno mi guardò in faccia quando gli gridai, ancora sconvolto: " _A chi dovrei assomigliare, vecchio imbecille guardone? Eh?_ "   
  
  
"A Gellert Grindelwald."   
  
Rispose.


End file.
